El Perdedor
by god of hope
Summary: muchos nos preguntamos, el amor que tan fuerte es? es capaz de traspasar lo que es el odio de los status sociales? Ash y Serena pasaron por esa prueba, quieren saber si la superaron? pues los invito a que lean. Amourshipping inspirado en la canción de "El Perdedor" de MaLuMa


**Hey qué onda**

 **Como verán este es un One-shot de la cual me inspire en de un video musical**

 **El artista se llama Maluma y la canción se llama el Perdedor**

 **les recomiendo leer el fic con la canción si quieren**

 **Espero y les guste**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **El perdedor**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era una tarde en la ciudad de Luminouse

En donde se celebró la Liga de Kalos en la que nuestro héroe favorito entro

Y a pesar de que no la gano pudo llegar lejos llegando al segundo lugar

Ahora estaba con Pikachu en su hombro y sus amigos Clemont, Tierno, Trevor y Sawyer en un parque

-dentro de poco yo y Serena nos iremos a Hoen, la apoyare en su meta en los concursos mientras yo tratare de entrar en la liga –

-Wow es genial, desde que son novios ustedes han sido muy felices –

-lo se Clemont, daría lo que sea por verla feliz –

-a pesar de que tienes que ideártelas con su padre Lysandre, él es de la nobleza de Kalos –

-lo se Trevor, pero quiero hacerle entender que por su hija daría lo que sea… Amo a Serena y quiero presentarme ante el como un ganador de Liga -

-cielos Shinsou, usted es genial, solo espero y él no se dé cuenta antes de tiempo y… –

Pero antes de que el peliverde pudiese terminar una limosina lujosa paro y de ella bajaba el mismo hombre que ellos mencionaban

-hablando del diablo… -

-Tierno guarda silencio – dijo Clemont en un regaño

Cuando él se acercó al grupo junto con sus guarda espaldas el miro a Ash

El azabache se acerco

-buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum –

El extendió su mano para poder estrechar la del pelinaranja… pero

El adulto no lo hizo… solo lo miro de forma desaprobatoria

Cosa que Ash noto

-emm… hay algún problema? –

-… sé que andas con mi hija –

Esas seis palabras hicieron estremecer al mostaza y se preguntaba

-co…como se ente… -

-Calem me lo dijo… y quiero decirte que no dejare que mi Hija, una señorita con clase y sangre azul ande con un… trotamundos **perdedor** como tu -

Esto es lo que el azabache temía

-así que te diré esto, aléjate de mi hija o si no… -

-o si no que – el pregunto no gustándole el tono que el noble tenia

-considérate vetado de todas las ligas de las seis regiones –

Eso dejo en shock a muchos… pero más a Ash

Él podría acabar con su sueño

-yo con una sola llamada puedo acusarte de tramposo si quiero –

-usted no puede… -

-puedo y lo hare, sé que tu sueño es ser un maestro Pokemon y yo puedo aplastarlo si quiero –

El azabache estaba entre la espada y la pared… no sabía que decisión tomar

-y bien?... que decides? –

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Llego la noche y un hermoso parque iluminado por las farolas y los caminos de adoquines estaba Ash bajo la luz de una, pero en vez de la misma alegría que siempre lo acompaña ahora tenía los ojos sombreados por su gorra

Estando en sus propios pensamientos

-Ash! –

El dejo de pensar cuando vio que llegaba la chica que ama

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa que iluminaba hasta las noches más oscuras

La sonrisa que tanto amaba y deseaba que no se la diera a nadie más que a el

Pero ahora por más que quería no podía devolverle esa sonrisa

Ella al llegar noto que su amado novio no estaba feliz de verla

-Ash que paso y por qué me pediste que viniera aquí? –

-Serena… tenemos que hablar –

Ella al escuchar esas palabras supo que algo andaba mal

-Ash, que pasa?

-pasa que, me he dado cuenta que… tu y yo por más que queramos no podremos estar juntos, somos de estilos de vida diferentes, yo no te puedo ofrecer la vida de un noble, soy un trotamundos que no ha podido ganar ni una sola Liga en estos Seis años de mi viaje –

Serena temía a lo que el Azabache quería llegar

-Ash por qué me dices estas cosas? Suenas a que tú quieres que… -

-Serena… hemos terminado –

Esas palabras se sintieron como una daga al corazón de la peli miel

Y en ese momento

Comenzó a llover

Mojando a ambos jóvenes… pero a estas alturas ya no les importaba

-Ash… dime que esto que me dices es una broma… porque no tiene gracia… por favor… por…por favor –

Las lágrimas de la Kalosiana salían y se confundían con la lluvia

-por favor… **dime cual fue mi error, si lo único que hemos hecho fue amarnos** , dime que aún me amas… -

Ella deseaba que este momento fuese solo una pesadilla, que en cualquier momento ella despertara… pero no es así

-te amo Serena… y créeme que desearía que Yvelta me diera con su Ala de Olvido en vez de romperte el corazón… pero… -

El no se quedaba atrás… también derramaba lágrimas y deseaba que nada de esto estuviese pasando

Pero en el fondo supo que esto era lo mejor

- **es claro que tú te mereces a alguien mejor** … alguien que te puede dar todo lo que yo no puedo…alguien que te dé un buen futuro… -

-el dinero no me importa! Ni los lujos! No me importa ser noble… lo único que quiero es estar contigo!... que hay de nuestro sueños?! Que hay de nosotros?!... QUE HAY DE NUESTRO FUTURO JUNTOS?! –

Ella gritaba… la desesperación y la rabia que estaba sintiendo la hacían soltarse

El en cambio no decía nada

Cuando ella dejo de gritarle el solo le dijo

-no puedes tener futuro al lado de un **perdedor** … -

Después de esas palabras él se da media vuelta y camina

-te deseo lo mejor y que seas feliz… adiós –

Y con eso el en la oscuridad de la noche… se fue

Dejando a una Serena que estando de rodillas extendió su mano en un desesperado intento por evitar que se fuera

Esa noche… el cielo lloro al compás de las lágrimas de unos jóvenes con un verdadero y puro amor

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Paso una semana

Y las cosas no mejoraron

Serena se encerró en su habitación

Apenas comía y no hablaba con ninguna de las mucamas

Ash estaba peor

Se excedía en los entrenamientos y por órdenes del mismo sus propios Pokemon aunque no quería empezaron a atacarlo y el defendiéndose

Solo quería sentir dolor para olvidar el dolor que su corazón no deja de sentir

Ahora él llega al departamento que comparte con su mama que vino a abrir un restaurante y extender su cadena

Y también a apoyar a su hijo

Pero ella supo desde hace una semana que él se auto castigaba con los entrenamientos

-por Arceus Ash… otra vez lo volviste a hacer? –

Es lo que pregunto mientras sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios

El no respondía, solo camino sin decirle nada

-Ash… tienes que decirme que paso y por qué no he visto a Serena en esto días… que paso entre ustedes –

-… terminamos –

Ella se quedó callada tratando de entender lo que su hijo había dicho

Lo miro

Delia lo conoce muy bien y sabe que el azabache no es así

Por lo que decidida su puso seria

-siéntate –

Ella le ordeno apuntando a un sofá

Pero él no quiso obedecer

-no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que comprar mi boleto de avión a Hoen y –

-te dije, que te sentaras! – volvió a ordenar y esta vez su tono era de "cero tolerancia"

Por lo que no le quedo de otra que aunque a regañadientes obedecer y sentarse

Cuando se sentó la mujer con pinzas y un algodón mojado en alcohol medico limpio las heridas en el rostro del azabache

Ella hablo mientras estaba en su labor

-Ash… quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos –

Él estaba a punto de hablar

-y la verdad… porque te conozco y se cuándo mientes… evítate la pena de mentirme y que yo te regañe por eso –

El frunció el ceño no solo por el ardor del alcohol si no porque no quería decirle a ella de sus problemas

Pero la conoce

Y cuando pone ese tono él sabe que no puede hacer nada salvo obedecer

Por lo que esa tarde… él dijo todo

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-Serena… por Arceus, que te paso –

Era su amiga Korrina Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Yantra y novia de Clemont otro Líder de gimnasio

Ella la fue a visitar a su cuarto

Pero no espero verla destrozada con lágrimas secas en sus parpados y por la palidez de su piel dedujo que no se ha alimentado bien esta semana

-que me paso, pues Ash me lastimo –

-Serena a que te refieres? –

-Ash termino conmigo… el ya no me ama –

Y sin desearlo ella volvió a llorar

Pero ahora estaba llorando en el hombro de su amiga

-no sé cómo pudo hacerme esto *nif* yo lo amaba y el solo decide terminar como si nada… esto no es justo! –

Korrina la consolaba

Y también por dentro se debatía

Se debatió si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto o no

Solo había una forma de saberlo

-Serena… tengo algo que decirte, pero antes te hare una pregunta y quiero que me seas sincera –

Ella le puso atención limpiándose las lágrimas

-aun amas a Ash? –

Ella bajo la mirada al escuchar esa pregunta

Korrina pensó que lo que pensaba decirle ya no venía al caso pero

-si Korrina… aun lo amo, él fue el único que me vio a mí y no a la hija de la familia Yvonne… el me motivo a seguir mis sueños… el me enseñó a no rendirme y darlo todo hasta el final… él fue, es y será el único que amare… **solo quiero que me diga que** **me ama aunque sea mentira… ya que no hay y ni abra nadie como el** –

Era claro que entre ellos aún había esperanza

Asi que Korrina… hablo

-Serena… creo que hay algo que debes saber… lo que te voy a decir es algo que Clemont me pidió que no dijera ya que Ash nos lo pidió… -

-Korrina de que hablas… tú sabes que paso –

Serena pregunto… teniendo en sus ojos la esperanza de saber la verdad

Y que las cosas se arreglaran

-veras… hace una semana, Ash… -

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

-señora no puede pasar! –

De las puertas del lujoso despacho de Lysandre se abrieron de forma brusca y de ellas una mujer de cabello castaño entraba

Y otra mujer con ropa de oficina haciendo alusión de que era la secretaria

-Lysandre! – ella hablo de manera muy enojada

-… Delia? – el sorprendido de verla

Al parecer ambos se conocen

-perdóneme señor pero ella entro a la fuerza, no se preocupe llamare a seguridad para que... –

-no es necesario… déjanos solos –

-si señor –

Dijo la secretaria saliendo y cerrando las puertas del despacho

-Delia… ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos, sigues igual de hermosa desde la última vez que te vi –

-y tú sigues siendo el mismo hombre superficial y narcisista que conocí… no has cambiado nada –

-he escuchado que estas montando una cadena de restaurantes en la región… debes estar orgullosa de trabajar como los demás personas de clase baja –

-si lo estoy… y soy feliz así –

-si tú me hubieras aceptado, no tendrías que… -

-si yo te hubiera aceptado no hubiese sido feliz… fui clara ese día, yo amo y amare a Red, el hombre que me enseñó a ser independiente, el hombre que me dio un gran hijo de la cual estoy orgullosa, aunque el ya no este jamás dejare de amarlo, **porque no habrá nadie como el –**

-y por ese pobre entrenador trotamundos me dejaste –

-no te deje porque sabes que lo nuestro nunca funciono!... lo nuestro solo fue algo que nuestros padres querían y tú te empeñaste en lograr… tu solo viste mi sangre, algo que a Red no le importo y eso fue lo que me enamoro de el –

El pelinaranja no dijo nada ante las palabras de la mujer

-y ahora quieres arruinar el futuro de mi hijo, todo porque no aceptas que él ame a tu hija –

-ella es la heredera de la noble familia Yvonne, no permitiré que su futuro se desperdicie estando con un trotamundos como el –

-entonces no lo niegas? Aceptas que si amenazaste a mi hijo de que fuese vetado de las ligas de las demás regiones?! –

-es verdad? –

Ambos adultos voltearon a una puerta de donde salió la misma Serena

-Hija… yo –

-responde papa, es verdad lo que dice? –

El no respondía a la pregunta

-Serena yo solo hago lo que es mejor para ti… tú no puedes mesclar tu sangre con un trotamundos como el –

-y tú crees que con Calem voy a ser feliz!? A él solo le interesa mi apellido y mi cuerpo… el solo me ve como un objeto! –

-Hija, él es hijo de un noble y ambos tienen que estar juntos, así como me case con tu madre, ya lo amaras con el tiempo y… -

-yo no amo Calem, y jamás lo amare, si este es el futuro que voy a tener al tener tu apellido entonces no lo quiero! –

Lysandre se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras de su propia hija

-Serena no me puedes decir eso… tu eres lo único que… -

-corrección, era lo único –

Ella furiosa lo miro

-por culpa tuya perdí a Ash y jamás te lo perdonare –

-aun estas a tiempo –

Fue Delia la que hablo

-a que se refiere Señora Ketchum – pregunto ella

-el tomara el avión con destino a Hoen que saldrá en dos horas –

Esas palabras fueron como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima…

Solo había una oportunidad de ir con el

Pero no pudo pensar más al ver que la misma Delia sacaba de su bolso un boleto de avión y se lo entregaba

-ten Serena, lo necesitaras si quieres ir con el – dijo ella sonriéndole

-pero Señora Ketchum yo… -

-tú y mi hijo merecen ser felices, no esperes más y ve por el –

Ella estaba a punto de llorar pero en vez de eso abrazo a la mujer y ella le devolvió el abrazo

-gracias! No sé cómo podría pagárselo –

-solo si cuidas a mi hijo y lo amas como lo haces ahora podrás hacerlo… solo quiero que si me llegan a dar un nieto, deseo estar allí para conocerlo –

Ella se sonrojo por la parte de "nieto" pero igual no negaba que quisiera darle uno a la madre del chico que ama

-se lo prometo –

Con eso último ella salió del despacho para poder empacar sus cosas mientras Lysandre miraba sin poder hacer nada

Ese día supo que no volvería a ver a su hija en mucho tiempo…

 _ **…**_

En el aeropuerto

Era el mismo Ash esperando sentado en la terminal a que su vuelo saliera

-pasajeros con destino a Hoen favor de abordar a la entrada número 35 –

Ese es su vuelo

Se levantó para llegar pero justo cuando estaba a medio camino

-valla Ketchum al fin esta región se librara de ti –

-a que vienes Calem –

Al azabache no le gustaba para nada que él estuviera aquí, hubiese deseado que sus amigos estuvieran pero no lo quiso así

Para amolar ese pelinegro le echaba sal a la herida

-vine a despedirme de ti y agradecerle a Arceus de que ya no tendré tu molesta presencia aquí en Kalos –

-no te preocupes, no me volverás a ver –

-espero y Serena este bien… después de todo le rompiste el corazón… quizás yo pueda consolarla con una noche pasión y… -

Pero fue interrumpido cuando sintió como el mismo azabache lo sujetaba del cuello de su chaqueta

-si te atreves a lastimar a Serena te juro… -

-me juras que?... por si no lo sabias ella y yo estamos comprometidos y nuestros padres firmaron el acuerdo… así que ella ya es de mi propiedad –

-eres un! –

-tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí… tan solo vete y espero enviarte una invitación de la boda –

Por más que quería romperle esa sonrisa él no podía

Solo lo soltó y sin decir nada se dirigió a la entrada al avión

Para dejar a su amada atrás…

…

Ash! –

El paro cuando escucho esa voz

Volteo para ver que era la misma chica de la que no dejo de pensar esta semana

La misma Peli miel que con su sonrisa alúmina su día a día

La misma chica que ama y estuvo dispuesto a todo con tal de verla feliz

Era Serena quien llegaba corriendo

-Oh cariño, que bueno que llegas a despedirte de él y desearle lo peor –

Las palabras de Calem lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

Por lo que siguió sin mirar a tras

 _-esto es lo mejor… adiós Serena nunca te olvidare –_

Pero el

-Ash! –

No pudo continuar cuando sintió como unos brazos no se lo permitían

El volteo para ver que era Serena quien lo abrazo y ver a Calem en el suelo como si hubiese sido tumbado por ella

-Serena? Que haces? –

-pues no te dejare ir no sin mí –

-pero Serena, nosotros… -

-aún hay un nosotros, ya lo sé todo, ya sé lo que mi padre te obligo a hacer, pero no quiero que por eso te vallas y me dejes –

-Serena… no me hubiese importado que me vetaran de las ligas… si no que tu fueses feliz –

Él se aguantaba las ganas de llorar al sentir esa calidez que solo ella le puede brindar

-y me preguntaste que es lo que quiero? Me preguntaste si soy feliz contigo? Pues sí, soy feliz estando a tu lado –

-Serena… yo –

No pudo continuar ya que fue callado por unos dulces y suaves labios que lo besaron

El beso fue uno dulce y a la vez necesitado de una semana de dolor y tristeza en el que ambos vivieron

Cuando el beso termino ambos se miraron a los ojos, mirándose como ellos sabían

Con amor

-Serena… sabes que aún sigo siendo **un perdedor** –

-y sabes qué? No me importa porque... –

Ella pego su frente con el de azabache y le dijo

-tú eres **mi perdedor** y solo mío –

Y con esas palabras ambos

Tomados de la mano subieron a ese avión

Con destino a Hoen

Con destino a un camino

Un camino que una noble y un perdedor forjarían

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Juntos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La verdad me tomo un día hacerlo ya que me tome un descanso y le avance en mi fic de Pokemon DxD**

 **Espero comentarios si les gusto ya que yo escribí y leí el fic escuchando las tres versiones de esta buena canción**

 **Si alguno quiere decirme algo personal sobre el fic o simplemente mandarme sus quejas o sugerencias pueden mandarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
